


Punishment

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Business AU, F/M, Future AU, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Request: Reader has been avoiding Ramsay for days now, making him upset. He knows she has a board meeting and decides to go. While reader is at the podium, standing. He sneaks up behind her (she could smell his cologne) and eats her out. Payback for distance!





	Punishment

Your phone buzzed for the fifth time this morning. You knew who it was. You didn’t need to look at the notification. Instead, you stepped on the high speed bus that took you into downtown in less than five minutes. When you stepped off the bus, another notification came flying in. Six.

You didn’t blame Ramsay Bolton for wanting your attention so badly. After several hot and bothered hookups, of course he would want more. You were everything he wanted. It was a shame you didn’t care. You had shit to do. The year was 2180, not 1880 when women doted on men. Phones, buses, and technology had come a long way.

But again, you didn’t answer Ramsay Bolton.

You flicked your wrist to give security clearance into your office building. Bolton & Locke had been the leading weaponry company in the 22nd century, and they weren’t going anywhere. Sometimes your friends would wonder why you would want to work for such a controversial company. Amid school shootings, war, and others, you held your ground. 

You weren’t stupid. You weren’t completely void of emotion either.

Your heels clicked as you did your own ‘fuck you, pay me’ walk to your corner office that your father gave to you when he deemed you fit for the job. Your assistant Michael rushed to your side, handing you your second cup of coffee.

“Morning Boss, you have a meeting with Sarah at 10am. She wishes to negotiate her maternity leave. Lunch with your father at 12:30pm, and you have the board meeting after that.”

The board meeting was today. You took a large sip of your coffee and got to work. Another notification came through and you happened to see Ramsay’s angry words.

Ramsay: [Bitch, I swear to God. If you don’t answer me, I’m going to make you pay.]

You rolled your eyes and texted him back.

You: [Fucking try me then.] 

That would send him raging. Nothing delighted you more than to see Ramsay bothered. Your day flew by quicker than a snap. You agreed with Sarah on a longer maternity leave. She was a first time mother giving birth to twins. No way would she be ready to come back in two weeks. Besides, Sarah proved herself to be irreplaceable. Lunch with your father, Locke, went along smoothly except for where your father asked you about your love life. You rolled your eyes as you felt another vibration come through from Ramsay. 

You looked towards your podium as you walked into the empty room. The room had impressive chairs set at am impressive table. Each chair had a plague with a board member’s name on it. The tablet at the podium was preloaded with your presentation: Internet Hacking and Gun Safety.

Today’s guns were made much easier and cheaper than your 21st century. Your company’s recent problem was hackers downloading your products’ designs and making them themselves. You had come up with several solutions to the problems. 

Your assistants set up the room with lighting, loaded your presentation to the center conference smart table, and then holograms of board members appeared in their designated seats. Anthony, an IT intern waddled up to you.

“Ma’am, whenever you’re ready, just put on this bracelet and you’ll appear to the board members.” He said, offering you the bracelet.

“What about the rest of you? I don’t see a bracelet on you,” you mentioned.

“Oh! Don’t worry, ma’am. I’m not going anywhere. Michael instructed me to stand by if there was any IT issues. But the board doesn’t need to see me. You can take off the bracelet at any time and the board won’t see or hear you.”

You blinked. Sometimes it surprised you how far technology has come. You put on your bracelet and appeared to the rest of the board. You saw your father, Locke, sitting next to no other than Roose Bolton. Other older men and women sat around the table. Each silencing and paying attention to you.

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen,” you greeted. The first slide came into view. “Let’s begin.”

The presentation began smoothly with current investigative findings and statistics. Then, you felt a hand on your ass. It slowly curved up and down your ass, and you tried to brush it off. VR technology could have its glitches. The sensation didn’t go away and then you smelled a very familiar woodsy, musky cologne.

Ramsay.

You took off your bracelet and turned around to see him standing closely behind you.

“What are you doing?” You looked around to see that your IT intern was gone.

“Hello gorgeous,” He smirked. Another finger played with the hem of your skirt. “You didn’t answer me at all, today.”

“Now is not the time, Ramsay,” you smacked his hand away. “Do you see what’s happening here?”

“I do,” Ramsay blinked. “And?”

“And? Are you serious?”

“You didn’t answer me. I feel neglected.”

You pushed Ramsay away and returned to the podium. “Stay there, mad dog.” You cruelly said before putting the bracelet back on. As you continued with your presentation, you started to feel more sensations on your ass. You couldn’t interrupt the board again, so you chose to ignore it.

Ramsay’s hands fondled with your ass even more, and you felt the fabric of your skirt being compromised as his fingers slid into your panties. He ripped open your tights and pushed away the hem of your underwear to get inside you. At first, it started out as his fingers pumping in and out of you, gradually increasing the speed.

You tried to keep your composure during the meeting, but every now and then you let out a yelp which you turned into clearing your throat.

“Do you need a cough drop, Y/N?” Roose Bolton asked, looking concerned. “You seem to be getting under the weather.”

“I’m fine!” you shouted out with more energy than you wanted to. The trouble really started when Ramsay dragged his tongue p and down you. Layering you in his own saliva, making you wetter than water. It felt entirely too good, and you could feel your own gears winding up. 

The mad dog kept on licking you and licking you down there. Then, he stuck his fingers inside you again. You kept yourself behind your podium and grabbed onto the sides for dear fucking life. Ramsay’s mouth sucked on your clit as he fingered you at a quick speed.

But you held it in. You would not finish in front of the entire board and your father. Ramsay kept at it. Kissing you down there, sucking at your clit, making you miserable. Once you said your final words, you made a swift exit and threw off the bracelet. Your bent over the podium, letting Ramsay take complete control of you.

Ramsay’s tongue swirled inside of you which made you gears loose. Ramsay’s face stayed in between your legs as your orgasm raged. You groaned loud and felt your body finally relax on the podium. You turned around to see Ramsay’s smug face.

“That’s payback.”

“You punished me like that because I ignored you?”

“Of course,” Ramsay started to walk out of the room, leaving you in complete disarray. “Imagine what I can do if I was happy with you.”


End file.
